Sparks Fly
by FiredIce
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Barry no hubiera salido del tren y se hubiera quedado con Felicity hablando de lo que podrian ser?


**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con un one-shot, esta vez de… *redoble de tambores* ¡The Flash!**

 **Aviso: Este one-shot no fue escrito por mí, es propiedad de rawrimadaniisaur, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo al español. Les recomiendo ver el capítulo 4 de The Flash antes de leer esto.**

"Entonces, siéntete libre de venir a Starling City cuando quieras. Cuando te plazca" Dijo Felicity sonriendo cuando se separaron del beso.

"Que tal suena ahora" Pregunto Barry reclinándose y sonrojándose un poco.

"Eso suena grandioso, bueno no grandioso. De hecho si, suena grandioso. Déjame hablarle a Oliver para decirle que llegaré con un amigo" Dijo ella mientras mordía su labio sonrojándose levente y alejándose.

"Hey Felicity, ¿cómo fue la visita a nuestro querido pequeño amigo?" Pregunto un sonriente Oliver sabiendo del pequeño crush de ella.

"Genial, tú lo verás también, esta noche. Cuando regresemos" Dijo tratando de no sonar muy feliz, pero sabía que había fallado.

"Ooo, Alguien consiguió lo que quería" Dijo el haciendo que ella se sonrojara,

"Calla Oli, solo quería hacerte saber que el viene conmigo. Te veo cuando lleguemos, adiós" Ella rápidamente colgó y dejo salir un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo, se incorporó y regresó a su asiento.

"Llame a mi jefe, le dije que necesitaba ir a Starling City para ayudar a unos amigos y que regresaría en unos días. Un dato, no llevo ropa limpia, mi plan era venir a decir adiós y ya" Barry dijo mirándola avergonzado

"Tal vez Oliver tenga algunas prendas que puedas usar, o puedes ir corriendo a tu casa pero la verdad no quiero que hagas eso" El rió y la miró tiernamente.

"Ya regreso" Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él ya se había ido. Tomo eso como una oportunidad para seguir leyendo reportajes sobre Barry, o en cualquier caso la mancha. Pronto encontró un blog anónimo centrado en lo asombroso que él era. Tenían razón.

"Oh Barry Allen ¿Cómo eres tan asombroso?" Se pregunté en voz alta

"Bueno verás, un rayo me dio abdominales, y algo de súper velocidad. Y con eso empecé a salvar per-" La sonrisa de ella creció y sacudió su cabeza.

"Oh cállate" Ella dijo cariñosamente y él sonrió

"Oblígame" El respondió y ella se sonrojó. Él iba a agregar algo más pero ella se inclinó a través del pasillo y lo besó, ambos sonrieron ligeramente y continuaron. Barry se empezó a mover ligeramente hasta que cayó de su asiento, los dos estallaron en risas pero sonriéndose cariñosamente.

"Muy inteligente Sr. Chico-rápido" Dijo ella dándole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero en vez de levantarse el tiró de ella haciendo que cayera encima de él.

"Oof" aulló ella cayendo sobre él. Ellos se rieron y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire. Oyeron a alguien acercarse y antes de que Felicity pudiera parpadear ya estaban de vuelta en sus asientos; una vez que la persona se fue ellos estallaron en risas. "Hay muchas ventajas de tener un novio con súper velocidad" dijo pero se detuvo "Eso um me refiero um" él la interrumpió.

"¿Felicity quieres salir conmigo?" La cara de Felicity se volivió roja y asintió.

"Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho. ¿Quieres ir cuando lleguemos a Starling City? O podemos esperar, solo házmelo saber" el asintió.

"Podemos contar la noche de trivia como una cita o podemos ir a una cita oficial en donde vamos a casa y te paso a buscar. Por casa me refiero a tu casa no la mía porque tu casa no es mi casa porque-" ella se rio levemente de él.

"O por dios, estas empezando a sonar como yo. Y si una cita en donde vallamos a _casa_ sería lindo" Sus sonrisas crecieron de nuevo y Barry tomó su mano.

"Sé que esta es una pregunta extraña pero ¿Por qué yo? Digo, si le dijeras a Iris cómo te sientes dudo que diga que no" Dijo Felicity sin hacer ningún movimiento para quitar su mano.

"Bueno, para empezar salí con esta asombrosa chica que dijo que éramos perfectamente perfectos para el otro, además ya no quiero a Iris. Digo, suspiré por ella por mucho tiempo, pero hay algo en ti. Eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, honestamente eres increíble. Así que básicamente tu porque, ¿Por qué diablos no?" Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

"Bien, solo prométeme una cosa" Dijo ella apretando ligeramente su mano.

"Si es estar fuera de peligro mortal corriendo dentro del traje rojo, lo intentare" dijo él esperando a que ella hablara

"Si Iris confiesa su amor hacia ti o algo, se honesto conmigo, no quiero solo desaparecer mis sentimientos, será menos doloroso el saber que te perdí por ella que pensar que te deje de gustar" Él asintió dudoso y la miro cuidadosamente

"Realmente dudo que eso pasa, y aunque pasara no te dejaría por ello, pero lo mismo va con Oliver" Ella estiró su meñique haciendo que él se riera pero aun así también estiro su meñique, los unieron y los columpiaron ligeramente.

"Lo prometo" dijeron al mismo tiempo

 **Y aquí termine este One-Shot si les gusto dejen un review, estoy pensando hacer un fanfic de esta pareja, si están de acuerdo díganme.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
